News Team 13
News Team 13 is the late night news program of IBC in the Philippines. The newscast is anchored by Jay Sonza, Atty. Zorah Andam and Cathy Eigenmann. It is aired from Monday to Friday from 11:00 p.m. to 11:30 p.m. (PST) (after Showbiz Unlimited). It can be heard simultaneously on radio through DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386 in Mega Manila and its cable and digital TV version DZTV TeleTrese, IBC News Network (INN) and several of its regional Radyo Budyong stations nationwide (DYBQ Radyo Budyong 981 Iloilo, DYJJ Radyo Budyong 1296 Roxas, DYRG Radyo Budyong 1251 Kalibo, DYBG Radyo Budyong 672 Cebu and DXML Radyo Budyong 1440 Davao). The newscast is made available overseas via IBC's international brand, Global IBC and INN International. News Team 13 is also streamed live via Facebook on IBC News' official Facebook account. Airing history '2011–2012: Eigenmann era' News Team 13 premiered on August 8, 2011, as the replacement for IBC News Tonight. It was first anchored by Cathy Eigenmann, who was the final anchor of IBC News Tonight and became the first anchor of the program. The international broadcasts in 2011 through Global IBC. '2012–2013: Sonza era' On July 2, 2012, IBC unveiled the return of veteran broadcaster Jay Sonza after 2 year hiatus (with UNTV from 2004 to 2010 as the station manager). Sonza became the new anchor of News Team 1''3, replacing Eigenmann. At the same night, Sonza is sitting on a newsdesk. ''News Team 13 broadcasting worldwide over Global IBC and the live web streaming on its official webpage, and started its simulcast on IBC News Network at the same time. Sonza began the pilot and subsequent episodes with his opening line, "Magandang gabi po sa iyong lahat" and ended with his closing line, "Marami pong salamat sa inyong pagtitiwala ng IBC 13, dahil Pinoy Ang Dating. Magandang gabi po sa iyong lahat" to end the newscast. '2013–2016: Sonza-Veloso era' On September 30, 2013, Amelyn Veloso from TV5 joined as the new co-anchor of Sonza. Veloso marked her return to IBC in her grand homecoming after 13 years when she anchored as one of the anchors of the defunct late-night English news program CTN Midnite from 1997 to 1998, who she met another entry-level news anchor and future ABS-CBN news anchor Bernadette Sembrano. The same night, six weeks after the newly-revamped of Express Balita updated its new OBB and new graphics design, News Team 13 updated for a new set of IBC news center and new graphics design. Since then, Sonza and Veloso began to stand the news delivery before the reporters begin. After the reporters, both of them will be sitting on the newsdesk, after commercial breaks, Sonza is a stand-up anchor and Veloso is a sit-in anchor, and also after commercial breaks, they also sitting for the newsdesk. On March 7, 2016, Express Balita and News Team 13 revamped its opening billboards, graphics and ticker; while the logos for both programs remained the same (except that News Team 13 now has a new logo), the logos were presented in a 3D-like format. Also, it coincided the 5th anniversary of the late-night newscast in August 8, 2016. '2017: Sonza-Veloso-Andam era' On December 28, 2016, IBC announced the return of Atty. Zorah Andam as the third anchor and female co-anchor of News Team 13 as she joined Jay Sonza and Amelyn Veloso on January 2, 2017. Andam marked her return to IBC after 5 years when she anchored on the defunct late-night newscast IBC News Tonight from 2009 to 2011. As part of their new trio and new era, Express Balita and News Team 13 revamped its opening billboards, graphics and ticker; while the logos for both programs remained the same and retained in a 3D-like format. Veloso died on August 24, 2017 of liver metastasis secondary to breast cancer at the age of 43, leaving Sonza and Andam as the remaining anchors of the program, which would serve as a tandem on Philippine television. '2017-present: Sonza-Andam-Eigenmann era' In less than one month and seven weeks later, News Team 13's opening billboard was slightly updated on October 16, 2017 to reflect Cathy Eigenmann's promotion to the anchor. Eigenmann replaced Veloso who died on a breast cancer on August 24. This also marks her return to the anchor chair after 5 years she left her anchor stint, 5 days later after she gave birth to her child. Andam and Eigenmann are named as two co-anchors to Sonza, Anchors 'Current anchors' *Jay Sonza (2012–present, Tapatan segment host) *Atty. Zorah Andam (2017–present) *Cathy Eigenmann (2011–2012, 2017–present) 'Segment anchors' Current *Alvin Pura (2011–present, IBC Weather Center anchor) *Anthony Suntay (IBC's sportscaster) (2016–present, IBC Sports Center anchor) Former *Maria Ressa (2012–2016, Pananaw: Special Report anchor) 'Former anchors' *Amelyn Veloso (2013–2017) (deceased) Substitute anchors *'Current': *Jess Caduco (substitute anchor for Sonza) *Greg Gregorio (substitute anchor for Sonza) *Kathleen Forbes (substitute anchor for Andam, former relief anchor for both Veloso and Eigenmann) *Ria Fernandez (substitute anchor for Andam and Eigenmann, former relief anchor for both Sonza (2012–2013) and Veloso (2013–2014)) *'Former': *Vincent Santos (substitute anchor for Sonza) *Czarinah Lusuegro (substitute anchor for Eigenmann (2011–2012) and Veloso (2013–2016)) Segments 'Current' *'Tapatan' (July 2, 2012–present) - Veteran broadcaster and news anchorman Jay Sonza delivers the burning issue of the day as a combination of tele-symposium and public debate, opposing views of an issue come face-to-face with well-known personalities delivered as a frontliners and their supporters behind them. This was also delivered with a telephone survey that counts viewer opinion on current issues. *'IBC Weather Center' - Weather Forecast *'Global Round Up' - Foreign news from around the globe with a fresh world-class world news round-up from the international scene. *'IBC Sports Center' (formerly known as Sports Page from 2011-2016) - Sports news anchored by one of the premier sportscasters in the country Anthony Suntay focusing on the latest in the world of sports featuring the results of the PBA every Saturday and Sunday. *'Seeing Stars' - Entertainment news focusing on the local entertainment scene with the stars of movie and TV industry. *'Coolinarya' - Food Features *'Cooltura' - Culture *'Sponta-News' - Events and places 'Former' *'Pananaw: Special Report' - Special Report (2013-2016) *'Good Shot' - Inspiring stories of Filipinos for a good work and good shot experience. (2013-2016) *'Negoshow' - Business features. (2011-2016) Awards and recognitions 'Anak TV Awards' *2017 Anak TV Seal Awardee (Household Favorite Program) - Won 'Eastern Visayas State University Students Choice Mass Media Awards' *2nd Eastern Visayas State University Students Choice Mass Media Awards (Best News Program) - Won 'PMPC Star Awards for Television' *31st PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Male Newscaster) - Won (Jay Sonza) *30th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Male Newscaster) - Won (Jay Sonza) *29th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Male Newscaster) - Won (Jay Sonza) 'Mabini Media Awards' *2014 Winner, Best Television Male News Program Anchor (Amelyn Veloso) 'Gawad Tanglaw Awards' *2016 14th Gawad Tanglaw Awards (Best Male Anchor) - Won (Jay Sonza) *2014 12th Gawad Tanglaw Awards (Best News Program Anchors) - Won (Jay Sonza) *2013 11th Gawad Tanglaw Awards (Best News Program Anchors) - Won (Jay Sonza) *2013 11th Gawad Tanglaw Awards (Best News Program) - Won 'KBP Golden Dove Awards' *2016 24th KBP Golden Dove Awards (Best TV Male Newscaster) - Won (Jay Sonza) *2016 24th KBP Golden Dove Awards (Best TV Newscast) - Nominated *2013 21st KBP Golden Dove Awards (Best TV Male Newscaster) - Won (Jay Sonza) *2012 KBP Golden Dove Awards (Best News Program) - Won 'Catholic Mass Media Awards (CMMA)' *38th Catholic Mass Media Awards (Outstanding News Programs) - Won *34th Catholic Mass Media Awards (Outstanding News Programs) - Won 'USTv Students Choice Awards' *9th USTv Students Choice Awards (Male News Anchors) - Won (Jay Sonza) *9th USTv Students Choice Awards (Student's Choice of Local Newscast) - Won *8th USTv Students Choice Awards (Student's Choice of Local Newscast) - Won References External links *Official website *News Team 13 on Facebook *News Team 13 on Twitter See also *Jay Sonza - Jay Sonza updated his cover photo. | Facebook *Cover Photos *Janice Rosales - IBC 13 Christmas party Thanks GOD for... | Facebook *MVP still keen on IBC 13, awaits bid sked *A refreshing look for IBC-13's website *IBC-13 relanunch with the new facilities in Broadcast City *PTV-4 to turn commercial *From IBC News Tonight to Ronda Trese as the late-night newscast *IBC-13 celebration in 52 this 2012 *Ronda Trese changes late-night newscast landscape starting Monday on IBC *IBC-13 on tapping Kapamilya and Kapuso talents: "It's a win-win situation" *IBC-13 Relaunches New Media Platforms *Express Balita and Ronda Trese entered into new home, debuts new graphics last July 2012 *PNoy on IBC and RPN has a sequestered *Interpreting the Context of AkTV and IBC ending their Blocktime Agreement *IBC is Best Television of the Year *Irigueño Jimmy Alanis named Director of IBC-13 *Jay Sonza became IBC's veteran anchorman *Biggest Sports Events in the World and PH to be Covered by Viva Sports on IBC *Express Balita and News Team 13 launched on their mission of IBC News and Current Affairs *For IBC, It’s All About News and Current Affairs *Disgruntled PTV-4, IBC-13 workers join Sona rally *FTT’s Opening Salvo for 2016 *SONA 2016 Sked (7/25/16) *Chavit Singson eyes IBC network *LOOK: Duterte on set of new TV show *Timow’s Open Pit No. 2: PHTV@64: Of Living Legends & Legacies *31st Star Awards for TV nominees revealed; JoshLia, JakBie, MarNella to receive special awards *Nominees for 2017 Star Awards for TV revealed *In 100 Words: Busy News Day at Senate and House *IBC-13 Reviews 2017's Biggest Stories in Review 2017: IBC News and Current Affairs Yearender Report *IBC News and Current Affairs *List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:IBC shows Category:IBC News Category:2011 Philippine television series debuts Category:Philippine television series Category:Philippine news series Category:Filipino-language television programming